FateShot
by Fall2Glory
Summary: A small child wakes up in Victorian London. They have a magic light and it's snowing, well what can possibly go wrong!
1. Fate/One

In the Misty Alleys of Victorian London was a strange sight. There seemed to be a glowing light in front of a small, cat-eared child. While this was widely ignored by the few who were out that night, the soft, warm glow drew the attention of a white-haired little girl in rags, carrying a small lamp and knife, dripping with fresh blood.

They were lying on their side, an arm draped over the light bulb. Appearing to be knocked out, the glow of the lamp casts over them, blending in with the yellow orb's own glow and making the alleyway brighter.

The little girl knelt to look at the other child, curiosity written clearly on her face. She poked the light source lightly, having not seen anything like it. It was… warm. Welcoming. She looked at the child holding it before looking around. The alley seemed safe enough for the night, and she didn't see any harm in sleeping here, so she carefully and quietly laid down beside the child, staying as close to the light as possible for the pleasant warmth.

While the night went on, the two slept close. The chilly air was ridden away and the little snowflakes dancing in the air melted as soon as they were drawn towards them and the orb. Come morning, they would be a bit blanketed by the little piles of snow that escaped the warmth's surroundings, the furthest ones becoming a light sheet of white on the stone.

The girl was the first to wake up, her eyes opening slowly from the first decent sleep she had in awhile. She looked around for her knife, seeing that it was probably buried under the snow. She got up and started digger for it, her lamp being now snuffed out from lack of fuel. Eventually she started throwing snow out of her way, hoping to find 'Maria' in it. Eventually one of these blobs of snow landed on the Cat-like child with a plop.

Springing up from the sudden action, Niko quickly wipes away the snow from their face by using both their clothed hands, shaking their head from the excess bits. They looked up from above, seeing that some snow had managed to drop some of itself onto them while they've slept. A bit of a glare was sent towards the edge of the roof. What a rude awakening for them.

Hearing snow being moved towards their left, they turn their head with a twitch of an ear. They were met with a little, white-haired girl who's digging into the layer of snow, possibly trying to find something that belonged to her. They blink in surprise, not remembering when or how she had gotten here. A tilt of their head in curiousness was sent, yellow eyes watching her while she shoveled out pieces of snow.

After a few more seconds of searching, the girl gripped something under the snow and pulled, pulling out a knife with dried blood on it "Maria, we found you!" she cheered to herself.

Their eyes widen at the sight of the sharp object, seeing the crusted red coating the edge. As soon as the knife was in her hands, that was the cue for them to run far. They got up quickly from their spot while grabbing the light bulb and they booked it out of the alleyway as fast as their legs can carry them. Footprints were left behind them as they turned in a random section.

As soon as she heard the crunch of snow, she looked behind herself and saw the child running. She didn't want them to get away with the closest thing she had to warmth, so she did what she thought was the smartest thing at the time, and chased after them. "Come back" she called out, her feet making little sound.

Another turn made and they slid across a covered ice puddle, bending forward as to not lose their footing and keep their momentum. Believing that the girl was chasing them now, they try to lose her in the many twists and turns of the alleyways, their breath noticed in frosty clouds. They see an opening and headed there, clutching tightly onto the light bulb. However, they failed to notice another slippery spot, making them tumble forward and land face first into the snow. The orb came out of their clutch and rolled into the busy street.

The girl was unable to stop in time, and ended up running into the child. She got up quickly and looked for the orb, noticing it in the street. She was shivering as she ran to grab it, only to run into someone, causing her to tumble into the road, right by the orb. Unfortunately, a carriage was coming down the street, out of control.

Quickly getting up, Niko ran towards the two, failing to watch the on-coming carriage heading straight towards them. They go to help the little girl first, the carriage bounding closer and closer. Their head turns towards the sound of wheels and their eyes widen before closing them, curling up protectively against the two.

Suddenly, the light bulb glowed intensely, all the snow in ten meters of it melting, as the sound of wood and metal breaking could be heard, as a women in an purple, skin tight, oriental clothing had appeared, and stopped the carriage with her bare-hands. She looked behind herself at the two children. If there was one word to describe her, it was, for some reason, intimidating.

Hearing the breaking of wood and metal, Niko slowly opened an eye, only getting to see a woman standing in front of the wrecked carriage. The other eye opens and both widen at the sight. How did that woman stop that speeding carriage without anything but her hands…? Loosening up their protective hold, they stand up on shaking legs and held out their hand to help the little girl up.

The girl took the hand after a second, both of them missing the appearance of red marks on the light as it dimmed.

"Are you two okay?" the women asked, looking at both of them in worry, like a mother would her children. She looked like she was about to hug them, but hesitated due to them being scared.

"Y-Yeah… We're b-both okay." Niko replies in a shaky voice and a small smile. "Th-Thank you, Miss, for saving u-us."

The girl hid behind the child, a little shaken by this women's sudden appearance.

"It's no problem" she told them as she pat the child's head. "But, have you seen anyone around here with red marks on their hand? I don't think I was supposed to be here" she stated as she looked at them with warm eyes.

Niko shook their head. "No, Miss, I don't think we've seen anyone with that description…"

"That's strange, I feel them around… here…" she looked at the light, noticing the three red marks on it. "Is, this your light bulb?" she asked hesitantly, confused.

A nod was sent. "Yes. It actually brought me here, I think." They rub the side of their head while looking at the light with confusion. "I'm not really sure why though… All I remember was a bright flash when I touched it and my body banging against something before landing on a hard surface."

"Then, where are your parents?" she asked both of them. The girl peaked out shyly from behind the child.

"We don't know" she answered for herself, her verbal tic kinda obvious now.

"I know that I don't live here, Miss." Niko added in with a frown. "Me and my mama live in a village that's surrounded by wheat fields." Their head tilted down, a sorrowful look placed on their face. "This place doesn't look anything like home."

"Oh" Minamoto No Raiko realized before hugging Jack the Ripper and Niko "Well, I suppose that means you two are my responsibility then" she stated motherly.

A little smile was given to her in thanks. Then, they go to retrieve the light bulb, clutching it in their arms and turned around. "Uh… I never gotten your names." Niko told.

"People call us Jack" the Ripper stated, not adding her title as she stayed close to the new women, who was pleasantly warm.

"I'm Minamoto No Raiko, my little Neko" she greeted, not using her title since she wasn't afraid of anyone trying to hurt kids.

"It's nice to meet you both, Jack and Minamoto No Raiko. My name is Niko." They greeted back.

And thus, a new life has begun.

 ** _(Line Break)_**

 ** _And that was mine and Unknowns try at a Fate/One Shot crossover. Hopefully it was good and reviews would be much appreciated. Oh, and for future notice, this won't rely to heavily on Fate lore, and is simply going to be a Fluffy story._** ** _Thanks for reading_**


	2. FateTwo

-Clocktower 2018-

"Zelretch, what did you do?" calmly asked the Second Lord El-Melloi, Waver Velvet.

"Oh, I don't know what you mean." the True Ancestor in question responded innocently… with a grin.

"Zelretch, an important Mystic Code has gone missing, and we have not just the entire Clocktower mobilized to find it, but the Church is looking for it." the Magus told the Troll, his face scrunched in annoyance. Worse part was that the new game he ordered was supposed to be here soon.

"Oh, you mean the Grand Grail System? The thing that the Tohsaka girl was working on? The system that would allow for a mana battery to freely generate mana and allow someone to summon multiple Servants?" the Red-Eyed immortal asked coyly. "Never heard of it."

This subsequently had the effect of Lord El-Melloi II to flip the old vampire's desk.

"...Oh, you mean that delightful Light bulb? Yeah, I traded it for an exact replica." Zelretch admitted.

"That same replica that nearly blinded Rin?" Waver asked, a twitch forming.

"Yes." Zelretch stated with a straight face, "I mean, that kid was heading to a bad future, and I saw a chance to be altru-"

Waver had slammed the door as he left, already done with the one who fought the Type-Moon.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell him about the fact that the one the kid has can summon one Servant a day..." he murmured.

-In past London, with Niko-

It was cold, miserable, and worse of all snowing. Okay maybe the snow wasn't so bad. But, the girl was still hugging the Lightbulb and Niko was shivering as he stood next to her as the Berserker followed them, looking worried.

Normally, winters like this weren't brutal for them. Happens once, twice, or even thrice during a year, but that's about it. Plus, they range in short times where the snow doesn't blanket the pathways and a bit of snow comes in. Easy enough to traverse through, even on the coldest of days. Going through more snow than possible to them where it levels below their knees, and still rising, was possibly a problem.

They were having a bit of a hard time keeping up with the two as they walked the sidewalks of London.

"Um, Jack, would you happen to know of a place we could stay?" Raikou asked after slowing down to pick up Niko and hold them on her left shoulder with ease.

"Hm" the Ripper though for a moment before nodding "We know of a nice house, though it's empty" she told the older women.

Niko settles with this placement. At least falling behind wouldn't be a problem until they find the mentioned shelter. "I think that would be a good idea to go there." They piped up.

Jack smiled and nodded before running towards an alley. With practiced ease, she stepped lightly on the snow as she traversed the back alleys of London, Raikou making sure to keep up. "We're here!" Jack stopped suddenly, at the back of a small home that not only looked abandoned, but also falling apart.

"Um, are you sure little one?" The Berserker asked as she looked at the structure.

The living killer nodded.

"It may be better than being out here in the cold…" Niko replied with some hesitation in their voice. They weren't sure about being within the vicinity of a nearly collapsing residence, having gotten to see how it's done when watching a barn being teared down with their mother.

The other two seemed to agree as Jack handed the Berserker the Lightbulb and pulled out a hairpin from her pocket. She then proceeded to quickly pick the lock and open the back door.

The Berserker walked in behind her, Niko on her shoulder still and looked around. It was definitely an old building, with part of the roof having a sizable hole in the far left corner, and the stairs missing multiple steps, and a pillar seemed to have fallen through the second floor and connect all the floors, and the basement, together.

"This… could be durable until we find the next one…" The cat-child spoke quietly as they looked around, worried that something could happen to this place to make it collapse.

"I'm worried this might be our best option, Kitten." Raikou told them as Jack balanced on the wooden pillar "Oh, if only I was a Caster" she murmured regrettably.

"We spent nights in worse, we'll be fine" Jack told them with a smile.

"If you say so…" They hesitantly replied before nudging the fabric on the Berserker's clothing. "May I be put down, please, Miss?"

"Oh, of course" the Berserker told them as she gently placed them on the floor. "I'll try and find some food, and blankets… and water…" she told them as she suddenly disappeared into blue particles.

Niko blinks at the Berserker's spot in surprise. "Whoa…"

"Did the nice lady leave?" Jack asked curiously.

"She did to get some supplies. It wouldn't be long until she comes back, I think." Niko replies.

"Oh okay… Do you think she'd our mother?" she asked in her strange verbal tic.

"In a sense that she's an adult and looks to being a caring type, I would assume so for now." A little smile came into being.

Jack smiled "We hope so, we always wanted a mother" she told Niko.

A nod of agreement was returned before they idly waited for their current caretaker to come back.

It was about an hour later when Raikou returned. Jack had found a little mouse that was living in the house, and was playing with it, so she didn't notice the Berserker come in.

Niko, however, did when hearing footsteps on the old wood. They sat with criss-crossed legs by the wall while watching Jack playing with the mouse. "Welcome back, Miss." They greeted her.

"Hello, Kitten." Raikou greeted, carrying a large blanket, and some bread rolls, as well as a glass bottle filled with water.

Jack was holding the mouse. "Hello Miss!" she greeted cheerfully.

"I found supplies" she told them as she laid everything down "We have bread for the next week, and water for a few days" she told them.

"That'll be alright for now." Niko replied in acceptance. "When it gets too low, we can stock up again."

"Hopefully" Raikou murmured.

"Um, miss Raikou, can we ask you something?" Jack asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hm, yes you may Jackie" she told her affectionately, almost motherly.

"Can we call you mother?" she asked sweetly, before she knew it she was being suffocated from the Berserkers… assets, as Raikou suddenly hugged her.

"Yes, you may. In fact, I'd love it if you both called me Mom" she told them with a blush.

"That would be fine with me." The cat-child replied, but didn't look up from their clenched hands that were placed on their lap. They already have a mother back home. To say that this woman who they barely know so far and call her their mother… It was both nice, yet hard to decide on.

Suddenly, Raikou had pulled Niko into the hug, her Madness Enchantment causing her not to see the body language, she seemed to let out a small squeal as she hugged them both.

Another little smile came onto their face as they hugged back. They'll have to get used to her being their caretaker.

Hours passed eventually, and it was nightfall, the Lightbulb was now glowing again, though not as brightly as the beginning of this whole ordeal, Jack had curled up by it for the night, and was already sleeping. Raikou, meanwhile has put a blanket on the Living Assassin and had Jack's head on her lap. She seemed to be humming a lullaby, but it didn't sound familiar.

For Niko, they sat halfway through the window sill, watching snowflakes fall from the darkened, cloudy sky. They weren't quite tired due to replaying the events that happened in their head. A nearby street lamp casts its glow at the opening. Since the window couldn't be closed, as it doesn't have board or another pane of glass to block the outside, the chill came at them and through the opening. They shivered, but nearly used to it.

"Kitten, it's pretty late, why don't you join Jackie in bed?" Raikou asked softly, almost like their mother when she would ask Niko to go to bed.

"I'm not tired yet, Miss…" They quietly replied as they turn their head to her direction. "Just, still excited from today."

"Hm, you know, you remind me of my adopted son from when I was alive. He always stayed awake after he played with this girl he liked" she told the child, sugar coating the truth… immensely. It was less playing and more fighting… and less of a girl and more of an oni. "But, you know what helped him fall asleep?"

A tilt of the head was their questioning reply. "What did help him fall asleep?"

"I would always tell him a story of my childhood" she explained, patting the floor beside her, gesturing Niko to sit.

They shifted their leg to come inside, then walked towards the Berserker woman. Now sitting beside her, the child crossed their legs and looked at her. A bit of curiousness fluttered in their eyes.

"There was once an emperor who wanted a son very much," she began. And throughout the night, Niko would eventually fall asleep.


End file.
